


My Future

by LexieCarver



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Referenced Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-25
Updated: 2017-02-25
Packaged: 2018-09-26 21:13:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9922334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LexieCarver/pseuds/LexieCarver
Summary: Pairing: AU Endverse Dean x ReaderWord count:  2,737Beta: The awesome @raspberrymama :DA/N: This was written for @paigeinastory Paige’s Country Song Fic/Sentence Prompt Challenge with the prompts, “When She Calls Me Baby” by Jason Aldean and “I don’t know what it is but damn.” This was also written for @jessica-bones-winchester’s Dating Dean Writing Challenge with the prompt, being called sweetheart. AU slightly with Future!Dean. Romance, smut vaguely referenced. Hella fluffy. These are snippets of moments between endverse Dean and the reader. This is told from Dean’s POV





	

[Also posted on Tumblr-](http://roxy-davenport.tumblr.com/post/157702882753/my-future)

When Balthazar first came to drag me out of the future, I fought him off fiercely. First of all, in my time he was dead. So I was quite confused how and why he was here. He said some bs about wanting to give me some happiness away from “heaven’s drama”. Of course I looked at him like he grew two heads. But can you blame me, really? I growled, spat at him, even shot him but in the end, I was so happy he did it. I owe my happiness to him. I surely would have died in that timeline either by the Croatoan virus or by how hard and cruel I had become.

 

Balthazar placed me back in my previous timeline before there was any talk of Sam being Lucifer’s vessel, back to the good old days, just me and Sam hunting like we used to. No more apocalypse, Lucifer Sam, no more virus, just simple cases. Of course, I remembered the other timeline but I had a chance now to change it, maybe even get out of the life.

 

Naturally it took a while to conform to the “real” world but Sam was very understanding. Balthazar explained that he rescued me from a different timeline. Sam took it in stride because I was his brother after all, timelines or not. Sam taught me how to act in the world again with civilization. I could tell he wanted to ask which timeline but he didn’t and I didn’t tell him. There was no sense in burdening Sam with the truth.

 

I got right back into hunting like riding a bike. I guess a hunter never forgets how to hunt. And through hunting I met Y/N. I never thought I’d love anyone. I never thought I could. Y/N thawed out my cold heart and reminded me what it felt like to feel.

 

I love calling girls sweetheart. That’s my MO in relationships and dating. Some girls liked baby but I liked that used for me. I’m baby, she’s sweetheart. On rough days, I would close my eyes and remember our first date, the first time I called her sweetheart. It was after a hunt actually. We ran to the motel to clean up and then went to a dinner together.

 

I was shaky and about to back out when Sam urged me to go and gave me the mother of all pep talks. I sat across from her, my leg shaking underneath the table. I offset my nervousness by being extra cocky. The second I sat down I felt butterflies in my stomach. My eyes were on her almost the entire time. Y/N wore a dress and I got to see her shapely legs. She looked amazing in that dress. I could tell she was nervous, too, because she was fidgeting with her sleeves. I could stare at her all day.

 

Clearing my throat and tearing my eyes away from her for a second to look down at my menu I said, “You look a lot better without-.”

 

Y/N cut me off and smirked stating, “So do you, handsome.” I blushed - actually blushed... like a girl. How embarrassing.

 

“What can I get you two?” Y/N looked up and I saw her frown. I followed her eyes and looked up at the waitress. She was definitely my type, well before I met Y/N that is. My eyes quickly returned to Y/N. A cocky smile appeared on my face as I shook my head and very obviously looked Y/N up and down. I took in her blushed face and the way she bit her lip. I wanted to make sure she knew the waitress while attractive, had nothing on her.

 

“I’ll have an omelette.” Y/N replied.

 

Nodding Dean added, “Same with a beer...Sam Adams if you got it, if not then a Guinness will be fine.”

 

The waitress nodded and left. I saw out of the corner of my eye, a longing look from the waitress but my attention was on Y/N. It would always be on Y/N. No girl would ever satisfy me again. No more one night stands and that’s one of the reason why I was nervous to go on this date. But once on it, I couldn’t wait to claim Y/N as mine.

 

“So sweetheart how did you get started in hunting?”

 

“My father is Crowley.”

 

My eyes went wide as I spit out my water all over the table. Y/N giggled and offered me napkins.

 

“Never got that response before.”

 

Curiously and tentatively I probed Y/n, “What’s the usual response?”

 

“Really? You? Or just running away but not spilling water everywhere. That’s a new one.”

 

Y/N spoke again answering the unasked question.“I hunt because I refuse to be my father’s daughter.”

 

Her past, like mine, doesn’t define her. She isn’t her father, she’s my light in the darkness, my rock. She pulled me out of myself and showed me that I deserved to be happy.

 

That night we started with no lies. I told her how I got into the business, the timeline I came from, everything. By the time we finished eating, I felt like I had known her for years. I put my arm around her as we walked back to the car. I called her sweetheart every day since. I feel lucky to hold her hand and call her mine. Sam is grossed out by the massive amount of PDA but he’s happy I found someone I love.

 

 

She’s still asleep. I always wake up early just to watch over her. She looks so peaceful. On days away from her, I get no sleep. I need to feel her body against mine. I need to hold her.

 

She stirs before her alarm clock goes off and she turns in my arms murmuring, “baby.” She nuzzles into my chest as i reach over and turn the alarm clock off. Slowly she lifts her head up and looks into my eyes.

 

I reach down and stroke her cheek. “I don’t know what it is, but damn. You had me at hello.” She laughs at the corny but true line. God, do I wish I could make her laugh all the time. Her face crinkles in the most adorable way and she has the cutest dimples.

 

I hug her close to me and kiss her forehead. Her fingers cart through my hair and I moan happy to have her hands on my body. I’m happy to have made it back to her again. I’ve had a bad hunt, deep cuts, a worried Sam and one hell of a fight to gank that mofo but here, I’m saved. Here, none of that matters, it’s only me and her. I can be the real me. I can tell her what really happened on the hunt and she takes it all away. She eats the pain and suffering and replaces it with love. She’s my own personal sin eater.

 

I look down at her and see her eyes are filled with such love and a hint of mischief. When her lips find mine, she kisses me without abandon. I melt into the kiss and hold her tight against me. She knows what I need without me having to say it. She’s determined to remind me how much she loves me. Every touch, every word, every moan she releases from me reminds me that I am hers. Her tongue, her whole mouth is like magic. She has hardly any gag reflex and can take me inside her warm mouth all the way to my pubic hairs. She licks the underside of my cock and I’m already fighting not to cum. Even if I’m trying hard not to come, she’ll make me come in a matter of minutes.

 

She’s a goddess in the bedroom. She knows how to read my body and I know how to read hers. Whenever I have a bad hunt like today, she gives me free reign over her body. She lets me take her anyway, in any position, anywhere I want. Nothing is off limits. How can I resist that? How can I focus on the hunt with a proposal like that? Which is exactly the point.

 

I missed her soft skin, her delicious curves, the way her body responded to me. It all drew me in. I‘m a breast man. I like asses and she has an amazing one but breasts are infinitely more fun. I can play and fondle them to my heart's content and watch her writhe and moan under me, begging me to fuck her. I love teasing my sweetheart. And when she cums, it’s the most gorgeous look ever. She says my name over and over again along with the word baby almost reverently like I’m everything to her. And in truth, she’s everything to me.

 

Every time I’m on a hunt or in a motel room, she’s on my mind.

 

 

I came home again, another bad hunt. She could’ve told me to stop, I was making quite the mess but she didn’t. She let me get out my rage. She started throwing things into the center of the room; a bunch of pillows, some papers, a lamp she always hated and a couple of knick knacks. She just let me tear things apart. She gets that sometimes I need to just destroy, vent, and scream, especially on hunts where Sam and I nearly die.

 

She took a pillow and held it up to her mouth screaming into it. I copied her screaming into mine over and over again. I felt better. She always makes me feel better. I offer to explain but she puts a finger on my lips.

 

“I don’t need to know, baby. The point is that it bothered you to the point of rage. Tell me one thing...is Sam okay?”

 

“Yeah he is.”

 

“Good, then let it all go, baby. Forget the hunt. You’re with me now and nothing else matters.”

 

I get lost in her embrace, her kiss and just submit to our desires. The trigger to let go is always the way she calls me baby. Some might think that’s ridiculous but if you heard how she said it, you’d understand.

 

 

I had to go on a hunt with Sam. I really considered just getting out of the life, I was married for Chuck’s sake, but as much as I tried to deny it, hunting was in my blood. I would sit and eat breakfast with her and read the newspaper and see people in pain, suffering knowing what monster it was and that I could help. She understands. She knows I have to be the hero and she’s okay with it. This hunt goes without a hitch. Instead of calling her or facetiming, I just barrel out of the hunt like a bat out of hell. Sam is holding on for dear life while I make sharp turn after sharp turn till I get to my baby.

 

 

When I get home, I find her looking at the wedding video. It was simple. Elegant with only close friends and fellow hunters there. Jody Mills helped document it. The camera work was on the shaky side but Jody caught all the quiet moments, all the moments I whispered to a nervous and happy Y/N about how much I loved her and how much I wished I could take off her wedding dress and make love to her right then and there. In fact, I made her cum with my tongue five minutes later in the woods. I watched myself and her on that video and remembered all over again why I loved her. We looked so young and idealistic then.

 

She looked like an angel in that dress. I looked amazing in that suit. I had to hand it to Crowley for letting me borrow his new tailor. No one questioned that the King of Hell was our officiant or that Y/N was his daughter. Everyone just accepted our happiness and left it at that.

 

Y/N got up to a segment where me and Sam were talking about her. I didn’t know Jody was filming us at the time.

 

“Hey congratulations, Dean. You found your soulmate. After everything, you deserve to be happy.”

 

Clapping Sam on the back I added, “Thanks Sammy, now we gotta find you a girl.” Sam smiled at me and nodded before giving me a bear hug.

 

When the hug ended, I took a deep breath out and confessed, “That was scary!”

 

Sam looked at me confused, “Scary? How so Dean?”

 

“Well she’s my everything and I don’t do chick-flick moments.”

 

“Or so you say.”

 

“Not helping Sam, anyway, It took me a week of staring at her. We stumbled into the same hunt and every hour we did research, my eyes went to her. God, was I creepy. Finally she helped me out and gave me her number. After the first hunt, we kept hunting together, flirted with each other and man did we have a bunch of sexual tension.”

 

“Had sex, finally. You waited for two months for it, remarkable really.”

 

Ignoring Sam’s comment Dean continued, “And then we just moved in together. We never talked about it, it just happened-”

 

Sam interjected, “Or she basically showed up with stuff and you beamed at her nodding.”

 

“Same thing.” Dean stated quickly.

 

“Anyway it was scary asking Y/N to marry me. I’ve been with other girls but never felt a connection like with her. She was my tether to this world, my reason, my life, my everything and so it took me days to get the courage up to ask her. Right after she killed a werewolf to save me, I just bent down on one knee and whipped open the ring box. I wanted it to be romantic but with the adrenaline pumping, my fear was gone, I didn’t trip over my own words they just spewed out. She cried and chanted yes and baby so many times. I really am the luckiest man in the world.”

 

“And I still am,” speaking loud enough for her to hear me over the noises from the TV.

 

She looked away from the tv and ran into my arms. “I have more good news to tell you Dean.”

 

“What’s that, sweetheart?”

 

She stepped back and put her hand on her belly. My eyes widened and she nodded. I cried, not able to stop myself. I finally had a family. It wasn’t just me and Sammy anymore. I had a life, a future. I had no idea what would come next or whether I would keep hunting now that Y/N was pregnant but I knew that whatever did happen, we’d do it together.

 


End file.
